Pipit
is skyfire's now ' please do not steal or tamper with the code or the character ' ⋄ I N N O C E N C E ⋄ appearance Pipit is small for her age, and a bit more chubby than she would like. Her features are soft and rounded, SkyWing in streamlined shape. Her posture is okay, standing straight, but still small in size. She has dusty brown scales, with paler stripes. Her underbelly is white, speckled with dark brown dots. She looks soft, almost fuzzy. Her spine is MudWing, light tan. Her horns are MudWing as well, dark brown. She has dark brown eyes, a warm, sweet black. She smiles often, a shy one. Her bright eyes and gentle, relaxed ways makes others feel comfortable around her, even though she isn't one to socialize. Pipit doesn't wear much else, except a little golden necklace made of tiny gold links. personality Pipit's most noticeable quality is her shyness. She doesn't talk much, and is mostly quiet during conversations, leading to awkward moments of silence. She is really sweet to others. She wants to see the best in others, and is sometimes a little too trusting of others. She talks in a whispery voice, but it makes friends feel welcome. She tends to hide when afraid, wiggling into small spaces until danger has passed. She has gotten quite good at it. She is smart, and uses it to find good spots to disappear into. She also uses her brain for school, climbing to the top almost every scholarly class. She's a bit worse at exercising and hands on classes. Pipit likes carving, turning discarded wooden scraps into pretty creations. She gives these away, to see the smiles when she hands them over. She likes smiles. She has a nickname, Speckle. It's for the spots all over her underbelly. She let's others use it, and jokes about her nickname never seem to bother her. history It was 3 months after the war of SandWing Succession. The MudWing was flying through the peaks, saddened at the deaths of all his sibs. The SkyWing was settled in front of her cave, relieved the war was past. They saw each other, wary at first, even though both had been on one side of the war. They talked, and liked it. Two years later, they had an egg. Another year, and it hatched. The dragonet inside was chubby, and small. Her big eyes blinked, and her wings flopped around, adorable and wandering. They argued over a name. The SkyWing wanted a bird name, the MudWing wanted a shade of brown. They talked about it, in front of their daughter. Alligator suggested Speckle, poking one of her underbelly spots. She squealed. Starling nearly agreed, but brought up Pipit. It was a bird, with similar markings to the dragonet, and was indeed a brown color. Alligator, tired of arguing, agreed. Pipit joined the family that day, wandering through her mother's cave. Alligator still called her Speckle every now and then, and it became her nickname. Pipit grew up in SkyWing society, peppered with information of MudWings from her father. She went to school, right alongside crimson and orange dragonets. She was bullied the first few years, for being different. Starling would take the weeping dragonet after school, explaining how to be strong against them. It didn't work, but after a while, dragonets got bored of teasing her, and school got better. Likable, even. She enjoyed the subjects, more now without the undertone of abuse. Pipit got into carving around three years old. The carvings were crude at first, but got better over time. She began being proud of what she made, instead of slightly embarrassed. And her parents. They were very proud. Especially when she gifted them miniature wooden carvings of them. She gave away many of the statues, for the smiles on the lips of the receiver. That's the way she is now, happy, giving, and still a bit shy. relationships Starling: Pipit's mother. She was kind, but expected the most out of her dragonet, and it sometimes put stress on Pipit. However, she still loves her mother. Alligator: Her father. He often hugged her tightly, crushing the air out of her in an act of fatherly love. He taught most of what she knows about MudWings. abilities Fire: Pipit can breathe fire, but can't do it when too cold. She has a higher tolarance than most MudWings, but when drenched with cold water, she can't cough out a single spark. Holding Breath: Pipit can hold her breath, but only to around thirty minutes at maximum. Agility: Pipit is pretty good at dodging, and has okay reflexes, at least when she's ready. flaws Strength: Pipit might be fast, but she is lacking in strength. A slap from her stings for only a few seconds. She tries to get stronger, but it's not always working. Trusting: Pipit has a trust until you have a reason not to attitude. The problem is, the reason not to has to be very large for her to see it. As a result, she trusts dragons perhaps a bit too much. trivia *she's right handed *a pipit is a type of bird *she mostly carves dragons, and sometimes animals gallery 67453391-720px.jpg|a pipit Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets